Kaeru Chi
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: A short one shot, very sad. Kagome and Kurama suffer from lossing their only little one. IY and YYH Kagome and Kurama, but sad.


I really don't appreciate someone telling me that no one names their child Kaeru, why don't you take your own opinion some where else. For a matter of fact I did name mine Kaeru, and two chi means home so please go look in a dictionary.

There is nothing like losing the loss of someone you love, and for me it was the loss of my daughter. I'm not going to say much about it but I will say, that listening to a song called Until the Day I Die by Story of the year just got me thinking the possibilities. Long story short, I just had my son almost ten months ago, two months later I was pregnant again, after I was almost five months into the pregnancy, I lost her. I'm not going to say how because it would be worst for you readers, that is if your even reading this. After that incident, I've became drawn to my nieces, the comfort of them, and my family have brought me out of the depression I had of losing. But now I know she is in a better place, watching over me, so this little story is dedicated to her.

_A DAD'S GRIEF_

_It must be very difficult _

_To be a man in grief_

_Since "men don't cry" and " men are strong"_

_No tears can bring relief._

_It must be very difficult _

_To stand up to the test_

_And field the calls and visitors_

_So she can get some rest_

_They always ask if she's alright_

_And what she's going through._

_But seldom take his hand and ask_

_"My friend, but how are you?" _

_He hears her crying in the night_

_And thinks his heart will break._

_He dries her tears, and comforts her,_

_But "stays strong" for her sake._

_It must be very difficult_

_To start each day a new_

_And try to be so very brave--_

_He lost his baby too._

_-Author unknown_

A midnight haired women, with blue highlights, and crystal blue eye's stared in to the emerald eye's of her lover. Crystal clear tears fell from them precious eye's as she hugged the small bundled up cloth, as she closed her eye's and sobbed her heart out. As her hair cascaded down her face, as if covered her pale milky skin away from the world that seemed to have been cruel to her at that very moment. She crossed her arms around the small fragile person that she held in her warm arms, as she continued to break down, wondering why Kami-sama took her little someone away.

She continued to think of why such an unfortunate event had to happen to her, she cried harder, knowing that nothing was able to return the person that was in her arms back to her. There was no way, that this little person that was in side of her, part of her, had just sudden drifted away with out her being able to know her. Being unable to cradle her, sing to her, hug her, or even show her the love of a mother, no she was gone. She wouldn't be able to feel the warmth of the little infant that was just recently jumping around inside of her, swimming, eating, and living.

It pained her even more that this little being was taken away from her, just because the baby was deformed, just because of one medical problem, and she was gone like that. She didn't know how easy it was for a little being that was to be a blessing, could just be called home so soon, when she didn't even get a chance at life. Her future, her family that wanted to meet her, or the parents that needed her. She cried harder feeling the pain of grieving, of loss, the warmth that she was never going to feel of holding her daughter, or watching her grow up. She just sobbed there in the hospital bed, knowing that there was nothing else that she was able to do, since her little precious one was gone.

The emerald eyed man walked out of the room, not able to see his wife break down. He walked down a little down the empty hall way. The floor was almost empty with a few nurses that were on the night shift, as he wobbled down the hallway not able to control the sadness that began to take over him, and making him sway from side to side. As he brought his hand to his head, as he closed his eye's, reliving his vision that was beginning to swirl, but that didn't seem to help, as he backed himself up to the wall. He stayed in his spot, as he turned around, and laid his head against the wall, well bring his arm over his head, as emotions began to be turn at him, from every direction. He tried to remind himself that he had to be strong, for his wife, for his family, but he was unable to do anything, for at that very moment when his wife needed him the most, he walked out, thinking of only himself. He tightened his eye's as feelings of grief, loss, anger, sorrow, and hurt. All began to enable him as he tried to push them away. A picture came into his mind that reflected back when they first found out she was pregnant.

_He was sitting on the couch waiting impatiently will looking at the clock wondering when his dear wife would return. It was almost four in the afternoon, and her appointment was at one o'clock. As he heard the door knob turning, he listened as she opened the door, and walked in ever so slowly.. He stood as she turned around and stared at him with eye's that were ever so cloudy. He walked closer to her, as she smiled a brilliant smile that shined his dim day. " I'm pregnant," was all she was able to say, as he continued towards her, and wrapped his arms around her, and spinning her around. As she laughed with him, and hugged him back, as they both rejoiced in their grateful blessing. _

_The look in her blue eye's as she said those words made him feel so happy, as he brought her closer to his body, relieving the day she said " I do." At the alter where they said they would spend the rest of their lives together, and her they were, after so many tries, wanting to have a baby, they were finally going to get there chance. He pulled slightly away, as he held her in his arms, and stared into those intoxicating eye's, and then traveled down to her full cherry colored lips. He smiled as he brought his head down, and claimed what was his, he lifted her up into his arms bridal style, and walked up the stairs that lead to their room, where he would show her his love that filled his heart, and the passion of success to their dream. _

That day was one of the most wonderful days he's ever had, the look on her face, the feel of her body, as she reacted to his touch. The way they kissed as they both wanted to explode from not having enough. They were content, they were expecting their first child that they craved to have for so long, but now she was gone. He pounded hard on the wall, as he continued to contain his grief, he had to be strong of not for himself, then for her. As another flash came into his head, remembering the day she was strong for him, even though she wasn't suppose to see his weak side, she was the only thing that he had left to call family, that was there for him in his time of need. He knew he was able to show her his weak side, just once.

_It was down pouring with clear rain, as it hit the ground making a thube noise. But he wasn't listening, he just watched as many people stood around the small casket, as it riled down into the square shaped hole. He watched as the women that was his mother and only family was being laid to rest, with his father. He was alone, he had no family, no relatives, no one, he was completely alone. Grief of the lost of his mother consumed him, he was numb at the touch, his mind was clouded with the feeling of anger, and fear, as well as sadness. _

_He didn't know at that moment he was able to do, as he continued to stare at the confine that his mother now resigned, as she was in a blissful sleep. He didn't know what to do, where to go, or who to see, but all he knew at that moment was that he needed to leave. He turned around and walked away from the people that were concerned for him, especially a certain black haired women. He just left no able to see the point in watching his dead mother being buried into the ground next to her husband, not able to come to the conclusion that she was really gone. He was still confused as the rain began to pour, contacting his skin, as it down, wishing that it would give him relief, but no it just made it worse. _

_He walked for hours it seemed as the sky darkened, the clouds turned red, but he still walked. His clothes were drenched, as they clung to his body, he was numb from the cold, but he continued forward not even realizing where he was. _

_He stopped in his spot well closing his eye's trying to remember the smile on his mother's pale face, or the warmth of her touch, or the heat that radiated off her body when ever she hugged him, or the love she showed him with her eye's. But everything was black, nothing was there, it was gone, she was gone. His eye's shot opened as he felt someone wrapping their arms around his waist, will burring their head into his wet close, as they tightened their hold. He looked down to find blackish blue hair damped from the rain, and knew at that moment who it was. _

_She looked into his confused eye's as her eye's softened. " Greiveing is one of the best things to do, cry as much as you need, get angry if you must, but never forget her." His eye's widen from surprise, then they began to water, " Her love for you will always be there, you'll never be alone." She pause for a moment as it seemed that she tried to search for something, " Because I'm here." With that said he knew he was able to let go, he dropped his head into her wet hair, as they both fell to the ground, knelling on their knees, as he cried for the first time, since his mother passed away. He cried on her that night, as it continued to rain on the two people, well one was letting go, will the other just held him, giving him the new warmth in which he hoped was just for him. _

After that incident he was able to open up to her, they were soon a couple and then later were married. He heard foot steps echoing down the hallway as he lifted his head, and found his friends. With sad looks on their face, he knew they were told.

As a black haired man came up to him, well laying a supportive hand on his should he said in a worried voice. " How is she doing," the husband just shook his head, well his friend nodded his head, backing away knowing that it he really didn't want to talk. " I'm sorry man, but if she needs anything just call." With that said the brown eyed cousin and friend walked out of the hospital with sympathy.

The red haired man gathered himself up as he walked back to his broken wife, knowing that she needed him.

She cried her tears, but she still felt pain, she wanted this nightmare to end. She laid back in the bed, a little tired from the day's event, especially of labor. She looked back down to the girl that held redish brown hair, with pink full lips, and pale skin. The little girl looked exactly like her father, she looked completely beautiful, so peaceful, calm, and sleeping. Yes, that was it she was sleeping, her little girl was in a forever sleep, to where she would be at peace, where she wouldn't suffer. This seemed to calm the mother a little but not by much. She still couldn't believe that her little daughter was dead, even though the little infant was in a deep sleep, she couldn't find herself to let go.

Hours passed as she still didn't let go of the bundle of cloth, she just stared at the baby, savoring the memory knowing that she wouldn't be able to have her in her arms forever.

She heard the door opening as her husband came walking in, her mind was still a little cloudy, but just the sight of him made her a little happy. She examined her lover, with his messy fiery hair that was beautiful to look at, his pale face, in which she expected from the stress, his body was stiff, as he walked by her, taking a seat next to her. His eye's were so cloudy that she wasn't able to see his emotions. She choked wondering what he was feeling, and then she felt him bringing him to his chest, as he warmed his arms around her and the baby. Tightening his hold on her, he laid his head on top of hers, as she stiffened in his embrace.

" It's alright honey, I'm here," he said ever so softy, as he stroked her hair, and continued to talk. " We'll pull through, I'm here," with the comfort of his voice, and the love that he shad she knew that she was going to be alright. She cried from relief not feeling alone, knowing that he was there.

She was in his arms for a while, as she calmed down, then they heard a knock on the door. As a black haired women opened the door, she walked in, giving them a sympathy look. " I'm sorry for your lost, but we have some paper's for you to fill out for the baby. It will be for the birth certificate, and the death certificate." She walked closer as she laid the paper's close to the parent's, one she was done, she turned and stared at the small bundle that was in Kagome's arms. " She's beautiful, what are you going to name her." She asked curious.

Kagome and Kurama stared at one another, as they stared down at the red head girl, Kagome didn't know, neither did Kurama. Until they both had an idea, they turned to one another, " How about Kaeru," they both said at the same time, they both smile as they returned their gaze to their child. " Yes, Kaeru Chi Minamino."

Kagome smiled at the name, yes come back home, well Kurama stared at his wife with love. Someday they hoped that she would return, since it wasn't her time, they decided that they would wait, for when she did comeback.

I love my daughter very much even though she isn't currently here, I do believe that she will return, and until that day, I'll wait. We both will.

**Kaeru: Means come back**

**Chi: Means home or ones home. for those that don't know go look in the dictionary. **


End file.
